Aku Percaya
by Todoshi Kai
Summary: Naruto melihat suaminya ,tengah berciuman dengan sahabatnya suster Sakura di ruangan pemeriksaan Naruto . " Aku bisa menjelaskannya Naru koi " "Hahahaha bodohnya aku percaya padamu Uchiha,seharusnya aku masih memakai prinsipku Laki-laki itu sama " "Aku bisa jelaskan" "Hahahahaha hiks .. hiks padahal aku percaya ,selama ini aku berusaha percaya tapi kamu hahahaha AKU KECEWA" "Naru "
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys ...errrrr para Readers

Untuk pertama kalinya aku membuat FF Romance hahahahahaha tidak seperti karakterku yang biasanya yang membawakan hal-hal tragis dan hmm kejam (ok Lupakan) ...

Betapa tidak bermoralnya aku (LUPAKAN) ,aku membuat FF baru padahal FF ku yang 2 saja belum END

Mumpung aku mendapat inspirasi pada saat perjalanan menuju kesuatu tempat ,langsung saja aku mempublish hasil karyaku ini ...

Saat aku membaca FF ku ini lagi ,aku tertawa dalam pikiranku ... ini kah aku ketika membuat hal-hal yang berbau romance sungguh aneh sangat aneh ,.. kalian tau lebih mudah membuat cerita Tragedy dari pada Romance ,.. bahkan aku lebih mudah menghayalkan hal-hal berbau pembunuhan dari pada Romance oh ok aku sekarang sudah di ambang abnormal ,.. tapi aku masih normal kok (LUPAKAN) ...

Aku ingin melihat reaksi para readers membaca FF ku yang pertama kali membawa hal Romance yang tragis hahahahahaha ...

ok Terlalu banyak bicara membuat kalian bosan

Sekali lagi aku ingatkan Naruto bukan milikku ,.. Naruto milik tuan Masashi Kishimoto ,. tapi cerita ini alami dari otakku (LUPAKAN)

.

.

.

.

.

NarutoPOV

Hei ... hei... hei ...hei ...

hehehehe akan kuperkenalkan diriku ini ... hm hm hm

Namaku Namikaze Naruto , anak terakhir dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Khusina .

Aku mempunyai kakak Laki-laki namanya Namikaze Kuruma tapi aku biasanya memanggilnya Kyuunii

Umurku 22 tahun ,aku bekerja sebagai Dokter Umum hebat kan ,begini-begini aku lumayan pintar.

Ciri-ciriku ,aku mempunyai mata sewarna dengan langit ,rambut blonde panjang sebahu ,tanda lahir di pipiku yang mirip kumis kucing membuatku terkesan imut bahkan aku di golongkan baby face oh bagaimana tidak aku dikira masih SMP ingat SMP betapa tidak manusiawinya orang yang membilangiku seperti itu padahal aku sudah dewasa kalian tau .

Hei ..hei ..hei aku ini sudah menikah loh dengan siapa ?

Uchiha Sasuke namanya ,dia pemuda yang errrr cuek sok cool ,pendiam di depan orang tapi di depanku bisa membuatku naik darah ,orangnya bisa di bilang gagah sih ,bagaimana tidak setiap kami keluar ada saja perempuan centil yang meliriknya tapi dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke perempuan itu langsung kalang kabur hahahaha .

Menurut kalian aku ini ceria ? , betapa bodoh nya kalian jika menganggapku seperti itu , yah mungkin sekarang aku di bilang anak yang ceria . Tapi aku ingin lihat reaksi kalian ketika melihatku dulu , anak yang biasa - biasa saja yang sangat membenci laki-laki dan bahkan tidak mempercayainya . Lantas kenapa sekarang aku menikah dengan laki-laki ?, jawabannya ...

Flash Back on

.

.

.

" Naruchan bangun sudah pagi , kamu ada praktek hari ini kan ? "

Terdengar suara teriakan perempuan yang keras namun lembut ,membuat anak perempuan yang disebut namanya segera terbangun dari alam mimpinya .

" IYAAA BU NARU UDAH BANGUN " sapa anak gadis itu yang bernama Naruto .

Anak gadis itu lalu turun dari ranjangnya merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku dan beranjak ke kamarmandi membersihkan dirinya dan memakai seragam kerjanya yang berwarna putih bersih .

Tap

Tap

Tap

" Ah ohayou Naruchan " sapa perempuan cantik ketika melihat anak bungsunya turun .

" Ohayou Kaachan " sapa anak gadis itu ke bundanya Uzumaki Kushina.

" Ini Rame jumbo , Kaachan tau kamu akan lembur lagi hari ini jadi Kaachan sengaja membuat Ramen Jumbo untuk mu "

" Arigatou Kaachan "

Kushina tersenyum lembut melihat anak gadisnya makan dan berbalik ke dapur .

NarutoPov

Hari ini seperti biasa ... aku mendengar teriakan Bunda di pagi hari yang sangat berisik ,jangan salahkan Bunda salahkan aku yang susah di bangunkan hahaha .

Aku mempersiapkan diriku serapi mungkin agar nanti di kantor tidak membuat para pasien kecewa dengan penampilanku , ingat pekerjaanku adalah Dokter Umum di rumah Sakit besar KONOHA .

Setelah persiapan selesai ,aku turun ke ruang makan dan disambut hangat oleh Kaachanku tersayang .

Aku tersenyum lembut ketika Kaachan menyapaku dan membalas sapaannya .

Aku duduk di kursi dan mulai memakan Ramen Jumbo yang Kaachan buatkan khusus hanya untukku .

Aku bergeming dengan berbagai pikiranku .

Aku tinggal berdua dengan Kaachan di arpatemen yang bisa di bilang elit ,tentu saja arpatemen ini aku beli dengan hasil gajiku serta kakakku selama ini .

Kalian bertanya dimana Ayahku ?

Tidak usah menanyakan Laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu ,Laki-laki yang sudah membuat Kaachan sakit dan kecewa , Laki-laki yang membuangku dan Kaachan , Laki-laki yang sangat aku benci karena sudah membuat Kaachan menangis .

Padahal aku ingat waktu aku duduk di bangku SMA dulu Kaachan sangat baik dengan Laki-laki itu , setiap hari selalu menunggu sampai malam kedatangan laki-laki itu , setiap pagi selalu membuatkan sarapan untuk laki-laki itu , setiap hari membersihkan barang-barang laki-laki itu , dia Ayah yang sudah membuat kepercayaan Bunda pecah , membuat mata merah indah Kaachan mengeluarkan air mata dan pertama kalinya aku melihat Kaachan menangis di depan mataku .

Aku tidak terlalu tau masalah apa yang di landa oleh kedua orang tua ku ,yang aku pikirikan saat itu hanya satu AKU BENCI LAKI-LAKI .

Aku ingat Kaachan merapikan bajunya memasukkannya ke dalam koper tidak lupa dengan pakaianku dan kakak ,Kaachan membawaku yang masih dengan tatapan kosong serta kakakku keluar rumah yang hanya disisakan Laki-laki brengsek itu .

Aku mendengar sayu-sayu suara Laki-laki itu ketika kami masuk ke dalam Taksi .

" _Khusina ini bukan seperti yang kamu bayangkan ,dia bukan siapa-siapaku Kushina kumohon KEMBALI KUSHINAAA "_

Aku berbalik dan melihat Bunda masih terisak hebat ,dan disitu pula aku berpikir (Aku tidak akan percaya dengan Laki-laki kecuali Kyuunii) .

Kyuunii menenangkan Bunda yang masih terisak hebat .

Ah aku lupa kejadia apa lagi setelah itu ,yang aku ingat hanya aku serta Ibu dan Kakakku yang tinggal di arpatemen kecil disana kami hidup dengan bahagia , aku melanjutkan sekolahku dengan bantuan biaya ibu dan kakakku yang bekerja pagi hingga malam . Ibuku yang berjuang banting tulang untuk membiayaiku ,tidak seperti Laki-laki yang sudah membuat Kaachan menangis ,tapi semenjak kejadian itu Kaachan tidak lagi sedih Kaachan adalah perempuan yang kuat dan aku ingin seperti Kaachan yang hebat .

Aku bersekolah belajar mati-matian agar bisa lompat kelas dan mendapat gelas Dokter secepat mungkin untuk membahagiaka Kaachan .

Kyuunii sekarang sudah sukses dan sedang mengelola perusahaan yang mulai naik di EROPA ,Kyuunii tidak pernah melupakanku dan Kaachan Kyuunii setiap malam selalu menelpon dan mengirimkan uang untuk kehidupan kami disini ,kami bisa bahagia tanpa laki-laki itu .

.

.

.

.

" Naruchan cepat habiskan makananmu nanti terlambat " kata Kaachanku dengan suara tinggi serta merta membuatku kaget dan bangun dari lamunanku .

" Ah iya .. Gluk Gluk,.. aku pergi Kaachan " kataku setelah selesai sarapan dan berlari menuju RS tempatku bekerja .

" Hai .. hati ..."

Braaak

" Hati ..haaa dasar anak itu selalu terburu-buru "

.

.

.

NormalPOV

.

.

Naruto berlari menuju garasi rumahnya ,menaiki mobil sport orangesnya .

Bruuuummm

Mobil itu melaju kencang ...

Skiiptime

Sreeeet

Bruk

Tap

Naruto turun dari mobilnya dan menatap jam berbentuk rubah di tangannya .

" Jam 7.30 haa untung tepat waktu " sahut Naru lega karena tidak terlambat .

Naruto berjalan perlahan dan memasuki kawasan Rumah Sakit Konoha tempatnya bekerja ,sesekali Naru menyahut dan menyapa para pasien yang hampir semua mengenalnya .Siapa juga yang tidak kenal dengan Naruto Dokter Umum yang manis dan cantik senyumannya yang membuat siapapun melihat menjadi bahagia , kepintaraannya yang membuat dirinya hampir mencapai gelas Prof .

" Dok Naruchaan ~~ " sapa anak kecil itu yang menarik-narik jas putih Naru , Naru sontak tersenyum dan menunduk menjajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi anak itu .

" Ada apa Konohamaru ,ada yang sakit ? " sapa Naru lembut sambil negelus-ngelus kepala anak cowok kecil didepannya .

" Hmmm ,akhir-akhir ini Touchan dan Kaachan tidak pernah datang lagi di kamarku Neechan " kata Konohamaru sedih dengan genangan air di matanya yang hampir tumpah .

Naru mendengar dan melihat Konohamaru lalu memeluknya penuh kasih sayang .

" Mungkin Orangtua Konohamaru sedang kerja untuk membiayai pengobatan Konohamaru , Marukun kan sudah besar ... jangan manja begitu orang tua Marukun pasti juga rindu dengan Marukun " ucap Naru menenangkan anak kecil itu

" Ne _ bagaimana kalau main dengan Naru neechan di ruang musik nanti supaya Marukun tidak kesepian ,ingat Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis Marukun " Kata Naru melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menatap anak kecil didepannya .

" Betulkah itu Neechan ? Neechan mau main dengan Konohamaru? Nanti Marukun ajak teman-teman yang kesepian lainnya ,pasti senang dengar alunan piano Naruneechan " kata Anak kecil itu gembira .

" Iya , tapi jangan sekarang ya .. Neechan mau mengobati teman-teman Marukun yang lain dulu ,nanti jam 8 malam Marukun datang keruangan Neechan ajak Neechan main ,tapi ingat jangan berkeliaran di RS dan jangan membuat suster dan perawat kewalaham _ttebayo " sahut Naru lembut sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut anak kecil itu gemes .

" Siap Neechan " ucap anak kecil itu lalu berlari kembali kekamar rawatnya dengan gembira .

" Haaa ... sepertinya aku betul-betul lembur hari ini " bisik Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah anak kecil itu .

.

.

.

" Yo Naruto " sapa pria dengan segita terbalik di pipinya.

" Ah Kibasan ada apa ? " tanya Naruto tidak mau berlama-lama dengan temannya satu itu .

" Seperti biasa kamu selalu cuek ,padahal di depan pasien kamu terlihat ramah dan cantik " ucap Kiba menggoda .

" Jangan bergombal Kibasan ,cepat apa keperluanmu aku sedang ada praktek hari ini ,bukannya anda juga sedang ada jadwal operasi hari ini Dokter Kiba " sahut Naru cuek tidak mau melayani lebih lama teman cerewetnya satu ini .

" Ciiih kamu memang tidak bisa ramah dengan Laki-laki Naruchan ,bagaimana kamu bisa punya pasangan nantinya " sahut Kiba dengan nada bercanda .

Deg

" Jaga bicaramu Dokter Kiba ,aku tidak berniat untuk mecari sesuatu yang tidak pasti ,sudahlah apa keperluanmu atau aku pergi sekarang " sahut Naru nada datar .

" Sloww Naruchan hanya bercanda ,jangan cepat ngambek gitu , hmmm gini temanku sedang sakit dan dia hanya ingin di periksa oleh dokter hebat " ucap Kiba

" Hooo temanmu sangat manja ,tidak taukah dia bahwa dokter itu semua sama ? " ucap Naru memotong pembicaraan Kiba

" Haaa ,hati-hati loh Naru dia anak dari Penguhasa terbesar bahkan mungkin mendunia kalau dia dengar mungkin lensesi Doktermu di cabut " sahut Kiba dengan senyum kecut .

" Hei .. mau anak pengusaha ,anak ayam , anak bebek tidak ada urusannya denganku ,kamu pikir aku takut dengan ancaman seperti itu meskipun lesensi Dokterku di cabut ,aku tetap Dokter apapun yang terjadi " ucap Naru dengan tatap tajam ke Kiba

" Ya ya ya ya kamu memang perempuan keras kepala , ok ok aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu Naruchan ,langsung saja nama temanku itu Uchiha Sasuke ,dia sedang demam dan mecari dokter hebat dan tentu saja aku bilang kalau di RS Konoha ada Dokter muda yang sangat hebat dan itu kamu Naru chan " kata Kiba semangat .

Bleetak

" Awww kenapa kamu memukul kepalaku yang pintar ini Naruchan ,kalau aku sampai cedera dan tidak bisa menggunakan otakku kamu mau bertanggung jawab " sahut Kiba cemberut .

" Tutup mulutmu DOKTER KIBA ,bisa-bisanya kamu berbicara dengan santai nya bahkan berlebihan sangat berlebihan di depan temanmu itu tentang diriku ,memang aku senang dengan ucapanmu dokter hebat itu tapi di RS konoha masih banyak Dokter muda yang hebat lainnya ,. Dokter Neji ,Gaara ,Shikamaru , Shino ,dan Choji " ucap Naru panjang n lebar . Membuat Kiba menutup telinganya agar tidak tuli dengan teriakan Naruto .

" Ya ya ya memang tapi kamu kan Dokter Umum ,dan kebetulan sakit Uchiha itu hanya demam dan kebetulan juga hanya kamu yang tidak terlalu sibuk ... "

" wow .. woww .. woww ...woww apa maksudmu dengan tidak terlalu sibuk hari ini aku ada praktek hingga lembur kau tau ? ,belum lagi memeriksa para pasienku nanti malam ,dan kamu bilang tidak terlalu sibuk ? Haaaa sepertinya kamu harus di periksa oleh Dokter Shino tentang kejiwaanmu Dokter Kiba " sahut Naru memotong pembicaraan Kiba lagi .

" OK ok aku minta maaf tapi tidak ada lagi yang aku bisa mintai tolong Naruchan , kamu kan sahabatku ,aku tau kamu benci Laki-laki tapi ini demi sahabatmu yang imut dan gagah ini ,apa kamu tidak kasian dengan ku Naruchan ? ,tidak mungkin aku memohon begini dengan para Dokter Laki-laki pemalas itu ,.. kamu kan Dokter perempuan satu-satunya yang cantik ,imut ,baik , rajin menabung ,pintar dan murah senyum di RS KONOHAN ini. Bantu aku Naruchan aku masih mau menjadi dokter bagaimana nasib para pasienku nanti yang mau di operasi kalau aku tidak ada siapa yang akan menggantikan posisiku sebagai Dokter utama bedah apa kamu mau menggantiku , apa kamu mau para pasien ku menangis ,.. apa kamu mau ..."

" Ok ok ok cukup Kibasan ,akan ku bantu haaaa sepertinya bukan hanya lembur tapi aku akan menginap lagi .. " ucap Naruto malas sambil memandang temannya yang berisik itu ,apa lagi kalau sampai Naru mendengar Ocehan panjang lebar seperti tadi mungkin kepalanya yang imut itu akan pecah (ok Lupakan) .

" Yei Naruchan emang baik ,Sasukekun akan datang jam 8 malam nanti " sahut Kiba lalu berlari meninggal Naru yang masih shock dengan ucapan temannya satu itu .

" Gila kau Kiba bak ,jam 8 malam aku ada janji dengan Konohamaru , yah biarkanlah membuat tuan muda itu menunggu 1 jam tidak apa-apakan " bisik Naru lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya .

Naruto tidak tau bahwa kesalahannya itu membuat dirinya tidak bisa lepas dari dang Uchiha .

Poor you Naruchan .

.

.

.

Skiptime

.

.

.

Jam 8 malam

.

.

" Uuuuh ... haaa " Naru merengangkan badannya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk dan berdiri bolak-balik memeriksa para pasien .

Tapi itu tidak membuatnya jerah karena pekerjaanya tersebut membuatnya bisa tersenyum bahagia meskipun hanya di depan para pasien .

Tok tok tok

" Masuk " ucap Naruto yang kembali berkutat dengan profil-profil dokumen para pasiennya tadi .

" Neechan " suara anak kecil yang pelan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum dan berbalik melupakan rasa kelelahannya tadi .

" Oh ... Marukun sudah waktunya ya hehehehe maaf ya hampir saja Naruneechan lupa , nah ayo ke ruang musik " sapa Naruto ramah

" Hai .. neechan " ucap Konohamaru riang .

.

.

Diruang musik

Taukah kalian bahwa RS KONOHA yang terkenal dengan para dokter-dokter yang hebat dan berpengalaman serta berbagai peralatan medis canggih yang memuaskan dan ruangan yang sejuk . RS ini di lengkapi dengan ruangan musik untuk menenangkan para pasien yang strees tidak bisa keluar dari rumah sakit akibat penyakit yang di alaminya agar tenang dengan alunan musik yang dimainkan tentu saja di mainkan oleh para dokter jenius di RS ini .

Dan disinilah sekarang Naruto bermain piano dengan alunan yang di mainkan dengan lembut membuat para pasien yang sedang tertidur tampak tenang bahkan para anak-anak yang bandel di RS itupun tenang mendengar alunan musik yang di mainkan oleh Naruto , salah satu dokter muda yang hebat dan satu-satunya dokter muda perempuan di RS tersebut . Tapi tentu saja buka dia satu-satunya dokter perempuan karena ada juga dokter perempuan lain tapi sudah senior alias tua .

.

.

.

Ruangan Naruto

.

Tok tok tok

...

Tok tok tok

...

" Aaah sialan , permisi ini Uchiha Sasuke "

... tidak ada jawaban

" Ck .. Kuso kemana Dokter yang di bilang Kiba kuso itu " ucap Pria tampan dengan kesal .

Pria itu tidak bisa bersabar lagi dan segera mengambil ponselnya dengan kasar dan menekan nama yang dia kenal .

Tuuut ... tuuut ...tuttt

" Halo .. " ucap pria yang di seberang sana

" Hn " ucap Sasuke

" Hei .. Sasuke ada apa ? ,kenapa jam segini kamu menelpon bukannya kamu lagi di periksa " sahut Kiba berceloteh

" Hn ..dia tidak ada " sahut Sasuke singkat

" Oh tunggu aku tau apa yang terjadi ? , Naruto tidak ada diruangnnya ? " tanya Kiba

" Hn "

" Apa kamu mendengar alunan piano di RS Sasuke ? " tanya Kiba lagi

" Iya " jawab Sasuke singkat

Memang dari tadi di mendengar alunan piano itu lembut dan menenangkan siapapun yang mendengar bahkan Sasuke juga sempat tersenyum kecil mendengar alunan musik itu . ok Sang Uchiha tersenyum (LUPAKAN).

" Bagus ... Dokter yang akan memeriksamu itu memang suka seenaknya tapi dia tidak pernah mengecewakan pasien ,kau tau Sasuke dia Dokter muda perempuan satu-satunya di RS Konoha tapi dia sangat benci laki-laki jadi kamu tidak boleh membuatnya emosi atau kamu akan mendapat bogem mentah darinya yaah tapi aku tidak yakin dia berani memukul pasien " ucap Kiba panjang n lebar

' Menarik ' pikir Sasuke dibarengi seringai khasnya .

" Hn lalu " ucap Sasuke singkat .

" Oh ayolah Sasuke kun kamu sangat tidak asik , ok LUPAKAN ,.. Sekarang kamu ikuti alunan musik itu cari ruang musik di RS tersebut tidak jauh dari ruangan Narutochan kok "

' Oh jadi namanya Naruto akan ku ingat' pikir Sasuke lagi .

" Ok " Sasuke menyahut lalu menutup telpon sebelum Kiba berceloteh ria lagi .

Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke sekarang adalah memeriksakan dirinya ,tapi mungkin tidak lagi karena di pikirannya sekarang adalah bertemu dengan Naruto perempuan pertama yang berani membuatnya menunggu .

Sasuke berjalan perlahan mengikuti suara alunan musik tersebut , langkah terhenti ketika melihat ruangan kaca besar dan di dalamnya ada sesosok perempuan rambut blonde lembut dan mata biru serta senyumannya yang mengarah terhadap anak-anak yang duduk mendengar alunan musik yang di mainkan , kadang jari-jari lentiknya bergerak cepat untuk menentukan tempo yang tepat membuat Sasuke ,.. Jatuh hati terhadap perempuan tersebut .

Sasuke terus memandang perempuan tersebut sampai alunan musik yang di mainkannya selesai ,dan di barengi dengan tepuk tangan anak-anak didalam sana .

" Ok ok sekarang waktunya jam tidur ,kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing yaa " ucap Naruto tersenyum hangat terhadap anak-anak yang tampak kecewa .

" Yaaa Neechan .. mainka lagi " sahut anak perempuan terikat 2 Tenten namanya .

" Maaf ya Tentenchan , Hari ini sampai sini dulu Neechan masih harus memeriksa yang lain ,nanti Neechan mainka besok lagi ya " sahut Naruto dengan senyumannya yang indah .

Sasuke yang melihat senyuman itu berfikir cepat ' Cantik ' .

" Yeeiii janji ya Neechan " ucap semua anak-anak yang ada disitu kompak .

" Iya .. iya sekarang kalian kembali ya , sepertinya pasien kakak sudah datang " sahut Naruto tersenyum sambil melirik pasiennya yang di tahunya adalah Sasuke Uchiha .

Anak-anak kecil itu lalu kembali ke kamar masing-masing di bantu para suster dan perawat yang ikut menonton pertunjukan Dokter Naruto tadi .

" Maaf sudah menunggu tuan Uchiha ,mari silahkan keruangan pemeriksaan " sapa Naruto sopan sambil tersenyum kecil .

" Hn " jawab Sasuke mengikuti Naruto yang sudah jalan duluan .

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan keheningan sampai tiba di ruangan Naruto .

Naruto membuka pintu ruangannya dan mempersilahkan Sasuke (pasiennya) masuk .

"Silahkan duduk tuan Uchiha " ucap Naruto sesopan mungkin , padahal dalam hatinya sudah mengumpat ' sialan cepat-cepatlah mahluk ini pergi ,belum lagi memeriksa kondisi para pasien lainnya sepertinya aku betul-betul lembur malam ini ' .

" Hn " sahut Sasuke dengan stoiknya .

" Nah apa yang anda keluhkan Uchihasan ? " tanya Naruto sambil mengenakan Stestoskop di telinganya ,siap untuk memeriksa detak jantung Sasuke .

" Hn "

" Maaf bisakah ,anda berbicara keluhan anda ? "

" Hn "

" Tuan Uchiha , apa yang anda keluhkan ? "

" Hn "

" Bagian mana yang sakit ?"

" Hn "

' Oh sudah cukup orang ini hanya mengumpat .. Hn ...Hn dan Hn saja apa dia tidak bisa bicara bagaimana aku bisa memeriksa selanjutnya kalau dia tidak memberikan keluhannya , aku hanya dokter biasa kau tau bukan paranormal yang langsung tau jenis penyakit tanpa memeriksa terlebih dahulu ' pikir Naru mencoba bersabar .

" Tuan UCHIHA ,BISAKAH ANDA MEMBERI TAHUKAN KELUHAN ANDA ,SAYA TIDAK BISA MEMERIKSA KALAU BELUM TAU KELUHAN ANDA UCHIHASAN JANGAN MEMBUAT KU MARAH " ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi di sertai senyuman di paksakan .

' Menarik ' pikir Sasuke

" Aku demam ,tapi sepertinya sudah sembuh " ucap Sasuke dengan stoiknya .

Twitc

'Sialan dia mengerjaiku ' batin Naruto

" Kalau begitu tidak ada keluhan ,nah saya permisi kalau begitu masih ada pasien yang harus saya periksa " sahut Naruto , lalu berdiri dan berjalan untuk memeriksa pasien lain di kamar inap tapi langkahnya di hentikan oleh Sasuke yang memegang tangan Naruto lembut .

" Siapa namamu ? " tanya Sasuke datar (ayolah Sasuke bukannya kamu sudah tau nama Naruto tadi dari Kiba dasar Licik #plaaak).

Naruto lalu berbalik dan berusaha tersenyum terhadap pasien yang agak kurang kerjaan satu ini .

" Naruto " ucap Naruto singkat lalu berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto tapi dihentikan lagi .

" Hn , dimana kamu tinggal " tanya Sasuke blak blakkan .

Twitc Twitc

" Ehem , bisakan anda melepaskan tanganku Uchiha Sasuke ,aku sedang dalam jam bekerja saat ini ,dan sepertinya anda harus tau satu hal , aku benci LAKI-LAKI ,dan kamu tidak punya hak untuk mengetahui dimana aku tinggal ,dan lain sebagainya " ucap Naruto yang kali ini benar-benar diambang kemarahan lalu melepaskan cegkraman tangan Sasuke ,dan secepatnya beranjak untuk memeriksa para pasiennya .

Sasuke sweatdrop melihat tingkah dan ucapan Naruto .

" Menarik ,sangat menarik ,kamu sudah salah karena membuat seorang Uchiha tertarik padamu Naruto dan aku yakin kamu akan segera jatuh kedalam pelukanku " bisik Sasuke dibarengi dengan seringainya .

Sasuke lalu beranjak dari ruangan itu dan menelpon sang kakak terceinta #plaaak , maksudku Itachi kakak Sasuke .

" Itachinii aku butuh bantuanmu " sahut Sasuke kepada pria di seberang sana .

.

.

.

REVIEW

KELANJUTAN FF INI TERGANTUNG BERAPA REVIEW YANG MASUK

MAKASIH SEBELUMNYA


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih untuk Akemy, Akira, Tehtrue, Narumi, Deechan, Arisha, Shin, Mitsuka, Aftu, Richi ,Ryu ,Uzumaki prince. Untuk Reviewnya .

Makasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview, ehem ehem akan aku jawab masukan dan beberapa saran atau pertanyaan TERSERAH (OK LUPAKAN ).

Akira : Makasih dah Review, ini memang di dominasi Flash back :) .

Tehtrue : Ini belum masuk konflik, masih cerita perkenalan dan pertengkaran dua manusia #plaaak (maksudku Naru and Suke). Sakura nanti sebenarnya eeehhmmm (hehehehe LUPAKAN). Masih Rahasia sih.

Narumi : Makasih banyak atas masukannya atau mungkin aku bilang Flame yaa soalnya nusuk banget tuh masukan. Sebelumnya aku mau kasih tau memang nih, Narumi udah baca bio aku sebelum baca FF aku ? (Pasti tidak ? iya kan #Lupakan). Aku bilang di Bio aku hanya Author biasa yang akan mempunyai banyak kesalahan dan tulisan dalam FF soalnya aku dominan mengetik cepat dan tidak memperdulikan titik and koma kenapa ? karena ini hanya FF kan iya kan ini tempat memasukkan berbagai imajinasi. Iya kan iya kan (LUPAKAN). Tapi aku senang banget atas pemasukkannya hahahaha nusuk banget tuh masukkan, sampai-sampai aku baca FF aku kembali memang kacau balau tuh tulisan tapi yah namanya juga kebiasaan salahkan tanganku yang terlalu cepat (heeeiii). Itu bisa dibilang salah satu ciri khasku, hmm akan aku coba masukkanmu Narumi, Pertama aku coba cara peletakan titik koma tanganku sampai kram loh suueeer tapi yah latihan ajah deh supaya para READERS semua senang saat membaca FFku waaah makasih ya makasih banyak. Masalah Kaachan itu aku juga lupa loh sueeer lupa banget masukin tanda _ mungkin saking semangatnya lupa perbaiki deh tuh FF hahahaha (mulai gila). Aku akan coba di chapter ini untuk lebih baik lagi. Makasih Narumi.

Shin : Sebenarnya ngak gitu juga Shin. Di chapter ini di jelaskan kok meskipun masih sedikit. yaah pelan-pelan dulu ya Shin. Makasih.

Aftu-kun : Iya makasih pemasukkannya. Akan kuperbaiki lagi (mungkin #plaaak) Makasih banyak.

Uzumaki prince : Tenang-tenang ini FF spesial akibat otak psikopatku terhenti sejenak, jadi mungkin hanya sampai 3 chapter mungkin ya mungkin (ok LUPAKAN) . Makasih dah setia untuk membaca FF yang ku buat Arigatou gozaimasu.

Dan untuk para Readers yang lainnya makasih banyak udah Review. Aku update kilat nih waaah padahal FF lain belum di masukkin lanjutannya. yaah tak apa-apalah (#plaaak). Semoga kalian kali ini puas dengan lanjutannya. WARNING : alurnya sangat cepat . OCC.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uzumaki

.

.

" Naru-chan bangun sayang " sapa Khusina lembut membangunkan anak bungsunya itu.

"..." tidak ada pergerakan.

" Naruto bangun " sapa Khusina lagi.

"..." diam.

" wOIIIIII NARUTO BANGUN ANAK NAKAL " ucap Khusina sudah diambang emosi.

" UuUwaaaah "

Bruk

Brak

Pluk

" Aww " Naru jatuh dengan posisi yang sangat sangat tidak elit.

" Kaa-chan tidak usah teriak begitu, Naru hari ini tidak ada prakter jadi istirahat saja ya Kaa-chan, Kemarin nginap dirumah sakit, jadi hari ini diganti sama Gaara-kun " ucap Naru mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit akibat jatuh tadi.

" Kamu sih susah banget di bangunin, tadi Kaa-chan sudah berusaha bangunin kamu lembut kamunya diam ajah, Kaa-chan emosi tau Naruto-san " sahut Khusina yang masih emosi melihat tingkat anak bungusnya.

" Maaf Kaa-chan, ada apa memangnya Kaa-chan bangunin Naru pagi-pagi begini ? " tanya Naru dengan muka memelas.

" Ada temanmu datang, makanya Kaa-chan bangunin, kalau temanmu tidak datang juga Kaa-chan ngak perlu repot-repot bangunin kamu " jawab Khusina yang emosinya mulai mereda.

" Heee siapa Kaa-chan ? " tanya Naru penasaran.

' Perasaan semua temanku ada di RS deh, apa mungkin ada pasien gawat ?, tidak mungkin kan hari ada Shikamaru dan Gaara jadi buat apa repot-repot datang kerumah untuk panggil aku ?, oh mungkin teman SMAku kali yaah atau SMP ... ' Pikir Naru .

" Kaa-chan juga tidak tau ?, tapi waktu Kaa-chan tanya dia hanya menjawab teman Naru katanya, sepertinya dia bukan Dokter soalnya pakaian yang dia kenakan agak elit, itu pacar mu yaah Naru-chan ? " tanya Khusina berbinar-binar.

Gubbraaaak

" Kaa-chan jangan asal-asal deh huuu " sahut Naru sambil menggembulkan pipi chubinya.

" Hahahaha ya sudah Naru-chan bersihkan diri dulu, nanti Kaa-chan bilang sama teman Naru untuk tunggu " ucap Khusina lalu beranjak dari kamar Naruto.

Braak

" Haaa siapa sih ? pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu " bisik Naruto ,lalu beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah Naruto berkutat di kamar mandi, Lalu Naru mengambil beberapa pakaian setelah memakai pakaian beruba dress sederhana berwarna biru langit Naru lalu berjalan ke depan cermin menyisir rambut blonde lurusnya dan lalu berjalan keluar untuk menemui tamunya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

" Heeee " ucap Naruto kaget

" ... "

" ... "

" Kenapa kamu kesini, hmm tuan Uchiha ? " tanya Naruto yang masih kaget atas kehadiran manusia yang di temuinya lusa kemarin di RS.

" Bisa kita bicara diluar ? " tanya Sasuke dengan muka stoiknya.

" Oh iya, diluar ? dimana ? " tanya Naruto berusaha untuk sopan.

" Yang jelasnya tidak disini Dobe " sahut Sasuke lalu beranjak keluar rumah Naruto.

" Heii dasar TEME tidak sopan " teriak Naru lalu mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Khusina yang melihat pertengkaran singkat Naru dengan pria itu hanya bisa menghela nafas " Siapa yang mengajarkan anak itu kata-kata tidak sopan " bisik Khusina lalu beranjak ke dapur.

Braak

" Nah disini saja bicaranya " ucap Naru berhenti di depan rumahnya.

Sasuke yangmasih berjalan pun lalu berhenti dan menghadap ke Naruto.

" Jangan disini Dobe " ucap Sasu dengan stoiknya.

" Memangnya mau dimana ?,Jangan memanggilku Dobe dasar Teme " sahut Nau tidak mau kalah.

Twiitc

" Ikut aku " ucap Sasu lalu menarik tangan Naru.

Naruto hanya pasrah dengan sikap Sasuke, dia sebenarnya ingin melepaskan cengkraman Sasu tapi dia itu laki-laki sedangkan Naruto sedang dalam keadaan tidak fit akibat lemburnya di RS kemarin.

' Nasib Nasib kenapa manusia pantat ayam ini datang sih, dari mana coba dia dapat alamatku ?,apa dari Kiba ? heii Teman-temanku di RS bahkan tidak tau dimana aku tinggal, nah loh terus bagaimana TEME ini tau dimana alamatku ?, apa kemarin aku jawab pertanyaanya ?, kayaknya tidak deh '

Sementara Naruto masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, tidak memperhatikan bahwa dia sudah masuk ke dalam mobil sport hitam Sasuke.

" Oi DOBE jangan melamun " ucap Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

" Siapa yang melamun TEME, dan apa-apaan ini kita mau kemana ? " sahut Naru yang celingak celingut melihat jalanan yang dia tidak tau dimana.

" ... "

" Woii Teme kamu menculikku ? jangan macam-macam turunkan aku sekarang "

" Hn "

Twich

" Cihh Teme pantat ayam turun kan aku SEKARANG "

" Hn Dobe kamu mau aku turunkan disana banyak preman-preman berkeliaran di pagi hari apa lagi ini sepi kamu mau jadi santapan mereka "

Gleek

" Cih " ucap Naru mengakhiri pertengkaran, lalu mengalihkan kepalanya ke jendela dan melihat pemandangan.

' Gila ini menuju kemana ?, kok banyak pohon ?, apa mau kehutan ?, huaaaa bagaimana kalau dia itu psikopat dan mau membuangku ke beruang gila dan menjadikanku makanan empuk beruang itu, oh Kami-sama selamatkanlah aku, masih banyak mau aku perbuat di dunia ini ' pikir Naru dengan memasang mode cemberut menggembungkan pipi chubynya .

Tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke dari tadi melirik-lirik Naru dan melihat tingkah lakunya yang berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

' Imut ' pikir Sasuke

" Aku tidak akan melemparmu di hutan Dobe jadi tenanglah " ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan ke depan seolah mengetahui apa yang di pikirkan Naruto.

' Heii dia peramal ' pikir Naruto sedeng .

" Oh iya aku mau bertanya Teme " ucap Naruto yang ekspresinya sudah berubah menjadi tenang kembali.

" Hn ? "

" Aku anggap itu 'iya' ,dari mana kamu tau alamatku ? " tanya Naru penasaran.

" Aku mengetahui semuanya ? " sahut Sasuke singkat di barengi senyum hangat.

Blussh

' Aduh kenapa mukaku jadi panas begini, apa mungkin aku sakit karena lembur seharian ?, dan apa-apaan senyumannya itu ?, memang dia gagah, hei apa yang kamu pikirkan Naruto jangan gampang percaya dengan laki-laki ingat, mereka itu sama saja kalau sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau pasti dia akan membuangnya iya pasti hmm ' pikir Naruto

" Mengetahu semuanya aku tidak mengerti ?" bisik Naruto yang didengar oleh Sasuke .

" Itu karena kamu Dobe "

" hei aku tidak Dobe, Teme gila "

" Dasar anak kecil "

" Dasar om om genit "

" Aku masih muda Dobe "

" Oh ya om genit "

" Berhenti memanggilku ok genit DOBE "

" Kenapa Teme maluuu ?"

" Cih cerewet "

" Gila "

" Sinting "

" Baka "

" Aho "

" Dobe "

" Teme , arggggh berhenti mengkata-kataiku Teme "

" Hn "

" Cih menyebalkan "

Seeeet

" Nah sudah sampai Dobe, ayo turun " ucap Sasuke lembut.

' Hei ... kemana sifat jailnya tadi, ini bukan Sasuke dan apa-apaan jantungku ini, sepertinya aku juga kena sakit jantung, dan kenapa perasaanku senang saat berkelahi dengan Teme, oh ayolah Naruto jangan biarkan kamu termakan berbagai rayuan laki-laki ingat laki-laki yang baik hanya kakakmu tersayang Kyuu-nii, oh iya ini mungkin hanya karena aku sedang sakit iya sakit karena kelelahan huuuf ' pikir Naruto lalau berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang .

Sret

tap

tap Sreet

Naruto terbelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya.

" Uwaaaaaah Sugoi, keren sekali " ucap Naruto senang dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Danau yang luas berwarna birulaut berkilauan, taman bunga di sampingnya, dan berbagai macam pepohonan disekeliling danau itu.

Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Naruto tersenyum hangat, entah dari kapan perasaan dalam dirinya untuk memiliki Naruto dan membuatnya bahagia tertanam dalam dirinya, perasaan suka yang sangat dalam yang hanya di tunjukkan kepada Naruto meskipun dengan cara yang berbeda .

" Nee Sasuke ini tempat apa indah sekali tapi kenapa tidak ada orang disini ? padahal bagus sekali " tanya Naruto dengan senyuman indahnya dan mata yang berbinar-binar bahagia.

' Cantik sangat cantik ' pikir Sasuke yang melihat keindahan senyuman Naruto.

" oii Teme aku sedang bertanya jangan melamun woii " sahut Naruto sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

Greep

" Heei apa yang kamu lakukan Teme lepaskan tanganku " ucap Naruto panik ketika tangannya langsung di pegang oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang memegang tangan Naruto lalu menunduk di depan Naruto, tangan kirinya yang bebas mengambil kotak kecil di kantongnya.

" Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto maukah kamu menjadi pendampingku hingga maut menjemput kita, aku memang tidak bisa membuatmu tersenyum bahagia, tapi aku akan berusaha membuatmu nyaman di sisiku, aku mengetahui kamu membenci laki-laki akibat perbuatan ayahmu yang menghianati ibumu, tapi taukah kamu ketika aku melihatmu senyumanmu itu kehangatan kebaikanu terhadap pasien membuatku tau kamu adalah perempuan yang baik dan sangat lemah lembut, kamu tau tidak semua laki-laki itu seperti yang kamu bayangkan, aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi laki-laki yang tidak akan menghianatimu, meskipun kamu benci dengan sifat laki-laki tapi bisakah kamu memberikan kepercayaan hanya untukku, kamu adalah perempuan pertama yang membuatku berbicara panjang lebar, memang aku tidak romantis tapi aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia di sisiku suka maupun duka, Uzumaki Naruto my beautiful princess ." ucap Sasuke lembut sambil menatap iris biru Naruto hangat dan tertampang jelas di wajahnya ada serembut merah menadakan dia malu.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Blussh

' Dia dia dia ... melamarku uwaaaah dia melamarku, aku juga sempat menyukainya tapi apa betul dia tidak akan mengecewakanku apa kah boleh aku memberikan kepercayaanku ke Sasuke, apakah dia tidak akan mengecewakanku, tapi bagaimana kalau kejadian orang tuaku itu akan aku alami juga, apakah aku bisa mempercayainya ... ' pikir Naruto yang masih menatap iris black Sasuke dengan raut muka cemas.

" Percayalah ... percaya kepadaku Naruto-koi " ucap Sasuke lembut lalu mencium lembut tangan putih mulus Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat reaksi Sasuke terhadapnya pun hatinya luluh seketika, dan entah sadar atau tidak Naruto lalu megangguk tanda setuju, Sasuke yang melihat itu lalu tesenyum bahagia sangat bahagia lalu memeluk erat Naruto yang di balas oleh Naruto dan seakaa tidak mau melepaskan wanita yang sangat di sayanginya apa pun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

4 Tahun kemudian

Setelah kejadian romantis itu, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri, Ibu Naruto Khusina sangat bahagia saat Sasuke datang kerumah untuk melamar Naruto, Khusina berpesan kepada Sasuke agar menjaga Naruto denga baik, kakak Naruto Kyuu-nii juga tidak keberatan dengan Sasuke karena kebetulan Perusahaan Kyuu-nii dan Sasuke suami Naruto itu saling bekerja sama jadi sudah saling mengenal.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha

" Sasuke, bangun ... oi bangun " sapa perempuan beparas cantik kepada pria di sampingnya.

" hm " pria itu hanya mengeluh lalu memeluk perempuan blonde di sampingnya.

Bletak

" Aww Naru-koi sakit tidak bisakah bersikap lembut " ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

" Siapa suruh di bangunkan malah ajak tidur lagi, ayo bangun aku sudah siapkan sup tomat " ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut.

" iya iya " sahut Sasuke lalu mengikuti langkah sang istri ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, Naruto sedang bergulat di dapur dengan piring-piring bekas sarapan tadi, saat Naruto sedang asik membersihkan piring Sasuke datang dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

" uwaaah Sasuke apa yang kamu lakukan ?, aku susah bergerak kalau begini " ucap Naruto dengan serembat warna merah di pipinya.

" Manis " ucap Sasuke melihat reaksi istrinya.

" Haaa bukannya hari ini kamu ada kantor Sasuke, jangan sampai terlambat, aku suah siapkan tasmu di meja kerjamu, berkas-berkas yang berserakan kemarin ada di lemari dan... "

" ssst ,biarkan aku begini dulu " sahut Sasuke menghentikan ocehan istrinya sambil menghirup aroma citrus yang menempel di tubuh istrinya.

" Haaa terserah " sahut Naruto yang tidak bisa mengalahkan keegoisan suaminya, karena tau bahwa suaminya sudah bekerja sangat keras kemarin, jadi izinkanlah dia untuk bermanja-manja, meskipun setiap hari setiap detik selalu bermanja-manja sama istrinya (Dasar Sasuke #plaak).

Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan piring kotor lalu berbalik ke arah Sasuke yang masih memeluknya tenang dari belakang dan membalas pelukannya hangat.

" Nah Sasuke, sudah dulu ya hari ini aku ada praktek, makan siang ada di kulkas kamu tinggal panaskan saja " bisik Naruto yang masih memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu mengecup bibir ,pipi , dahi Naruto hangat .

" Yah yah baik Naru-koi, hari ini kamu lembur ? " ucap Sasuke tersenyum hangat sambil memeluk Naruto seakan tidak mau melepasnya.

" Belum tau, nanti aku telfon kalau pulangnya ke malaman " bisik Naruto yang masih nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini.

" Aku jemput saja ya " sahut Sasuke

" Hai ... Arigatou Sasuke-kun " balas Naruto tersenyum hangat.

Sasuke yang melihat senyuman itu langsung mengeratkan pelukannya ke Naruto.

" Apa hari bolos kerja saja Naro-koi " bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

" Jangan macam-macam Teme, aku tidak mau bolos lagi nanti Shikamaru bisa datang dan mengamuk lagi gara-gara waktu kerjaku aku berikan ke dia, aku tidak mau membuat kecewa para pasien nanti " bisik Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Haaa baiklah apapun permintaanmu Naru-koi, bersiaplah aku antar ke RS KONOHA " ucap Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup dahi Naruto hangat .

" Hai " ucap Naruto riang lalu berlari-lari kecil ke kamar mereka untuk berpakaian.

.

.

.

Naruto yang sudah berada di kamar mereka, lalu terdiam saat melihat fotonya dan keluarganya yang masih lengkap .

_Dulu keluargaku masih sangat hangat, ibu yang selalu tertawa akibat gombalan ayah, aku dan kakak yang selalu bertengkar hanya gara-gara masalah kecil . Semua berubah akibat kesalahan ayah._

_" Minato apa ini ?, kenapa ada bekas lipstik di bajumu Minato apa maksudnya ini " ucap Kushina yang sudah berlinang air mata_

_" Itu aku juga tidak tau Khusina " sahut Minato panik_

_" Tidak tau tidak tau apa haaaa ... ini sudah jelas kamu selingkuh kan "_

_" Bukan bukan Khusina aku tidak mungkin mengianatimu dan anak-anak "_

_" DIAM ... AKU KECEWA MINATO KECEWA INIKAH BALASANMU SELAMA INI SAAT SEMUA YANG AKU BERIKAN KEPADAMU "_

_" Dengarkan aku dulu Khusina kumohon " ucap Minato berusaha memeluk menangkan Khusina yang sudah terisak hebat._

_" Lepaskan, jangan menyentuhku lagi Minato " sahut Khusina lalu beranjak dari kamar menuju kamar anak-anaknya._

_Drap drap drap drap_

_Braak_

_" Ibu kenapa ada apa ? " tanya Kyubi khawatir._

_" Ibu tidak apa-apa, bereskan pakaianmu dan Naruto cepat kita akan pindah ke kota Konoha " ucap Khusina sambil mengelus kepala Kyuubi lalu beranjak ke kamarnya kembali._

_Brukk_

_Prang_

_Braak_

_" Kyuu-nii ibu dan ayah kenapa ? hiks hiks " ucap Naruto yang sudah terisak di pelukan Kyuubi_

_" Tidak apa-apa Naru-chan tidak apa-apa " sahut Kyuubi lembut dengan suara bergetar._

_" DENGARKAN AKU DULU KHUSINA "_

_" CUKUP MINATO, SELAMA INI AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA AGAR PERCAYA TERHADAPMU AKU MENGACUHKAN TELFON PEREMPUAN YANG AKHIR-AKHIR INI MASUK DAN TERUS MENCARIMU, AKU MENGACUHKAN PEREMPUAN YANG SELALU MEMNGIRIMKAN SMS SMS CINTA TERHADAPMU APA LAGI YANG KAMU MAU JELASKAN "_

_" INI SALAH PAHAM KHUSINA KUMOHON DENGARKAN AKU "_

_Khusina mengacuhkan Minato yang masih berusaha menenangkan istrinya, Khusina lalu menarik tangan Kyuubi yang memegang Naruto lalu keluar dari rumah dan naik ke taksi yang sudah berhenti dari tadi depan rumahnya ._

_Taksi itu berjalan, meninggalkan rumah hangat itu dulu yang dibarengi dengan teriakan Minato ._

" _Khusina ini bukan seperti yang kamu bayangkan ,dia bukan siapa-siapaku Kushina kumohon KEMBALI KUSHINAAA "_

_. . . ._

Brak

" Naru-koi ada apa ? " sahut Sasuke hangat ketika melihat Naruto yang berdiri tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Eh tidak apa-apa Sasuke hiks ... " ucap Naruto yang entah kenapa air matanya turun ke pipi mulusnya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu lalu memeluk Naruto hangat .

" Ada apa Naruto, ada yang sakit ? " bisik Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus rambut Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng-geleng kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu mengangkat dagu Naruto yang tertunduk didada bidang Sasuke tadi agar melihat wajah istri itu.

" Naruto jangan menangis, tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak mau cerita, aku ada disini untuk mu " ucap Sasuke lembut sambil mengecup mata Naruto agar berhenti menangis dan hei cari itu berhasil.

Naruto lalu tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke erat sambil berbisik.

" Aku percaya padamu Sasuke aku percaya " bisik Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu, membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat.

" Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu " bisik Sasuke lembut lalu mengecup bibir Naruto lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

O..la ...la ..la

Konfilk sudah mau muncul di chapter selanjutnya.

Huwahahahahahahaha tulangku sampai bergetar saking senangnya memikirkan konfil SasuNaru nanti hahahahahaha.

Yosh REVIEW ...

Makin banyak yang Review update kilat lagi deh ...

yah tergantung sih hahahaha (ok LUPAKAN)


End file.
